Meant to Be Miniseries: Perfect Sense
by kijani
Summary: Second in the Meant to Be Miniseries. Another InuKagome fic. Details inside! Please read and review! :D


**A/N:** Okay, this is the second one shot in the 'Meant to Be' miniseries. And just so I'm not confusing anyone anymore, each songfic is not related to the one before it. These are just random little cutsy things that popped into my deranged little mind and needed to be shared with you. As promised, there will be a second series focusing solely on Miroku and Sango (to be announced at a later date).

I've also got another story coming out very soon. I'm not announcing the title. You guys will know it when you see it. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary: **Song by Tim McGraw, "My Best Friend": Something happens that makes Inuyasha and Kagome finally realize how important they really are to one another. This one is a long one!

Happy Reading!

>>>>>>

**Meant to Be Miniseries**  
"**Perfect Sense" **

"Where is that stupid wench, anyway? She was _supposed_ to be back from that 'skool' place three days ago, damn it! We can't search for jewel shards without her!"

Sango blinked, and punched the hanyou harshly in the arm. "Inuyasha, don't say things like that. It's mean. Kagome is probably just visiting her family. She never gets to do that anymore. And maybe, just _maybe_ she'd come back on time if you'd stop using the 'j' word every time you set eyes on her…"

"You think she's late because of me?" Inuyasha gasped. "I'm not being mean!"

"You're calling Kagome your jewel detector, Inuyasha. You would think by now that you would think a little higher of her. We all know she thinks rather highly of you…" Miroku blurted, quickly covering his mouth as though he had divulged some sort of secret Inuyasha was not supposed to know about.

Inuyasha found that he could not stop the look of confusion that appeared on his face. "I don't mean to do that…" he whispered. "I know it makes her angry…but sometimes, it just comes out that way. Do you really think it…?"

"Hurts her feelings?" Sango finished for him. "Of course it does, Inuyasha. You act as though she has no other worth to you than to find you the shards of the sacred jewel. We all know that can't be true, but you certainly make it seem that way…a lot."

**I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times**

Inuyasha sighed, looking off into the forest and seeming to ignore the words of his friends. "Where is she?" he whined. "I hope she hasn't gone and gotten herself into some sort of trouble…"

"Don't give us that crap, Inuyasha…" Sango snapped. "Five seconds ago, all you were worried about was that Kagome was late and you couldn't go hunting for jewel shards. You're not even worried about _her_, are you? You can be such a jerk, you jerk…" With that, Sango stood and stomped away.

Miroku jumped up. "Sango…wait! Don't go off on your own!" he called after her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha groaned out loud. "What did I do?"

_"You're nothing but a shard detector!" _

_"Hurry back, Kagome! We have to find the missing shards of the jewel!" _

_"Do you sense any jewel shards yet?" _

Shaking his head, Inuyasha frowned. He really did sound like that, didn't he? But…he hadn't meant to. He'd never meant to. Kagome was his friend, wasn't she? They confided in one another, protected each other, shared their goals…

"…and here I am worrying about the damn jewel when I should be more worried about _her_…" he mentally slapped himself and raced off towards the bone-eater's well.

**I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, slowly sliding the door to Kagome's kitchen open. So far, the shrine had been deathly quiet. Kagome's little brother Souta had not even ran out of the shadows to greet Inuyasha. That was strange…

"Kagome?" he called again.

Then he heard it. Crying. But this was not Kagome…the scent was different. Not the old man…or the boy. Kagome's mother. Inuyasha rushed to the area where the sobbing noise was coming from.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he whispered, carefully entering the room.

She looked up startled, as if she had not even realized he'd come inside her house. "Inuyasha?" she squeaked. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome's mother launched herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug and proceeding to sob all over his shoulder. His nose scrunched up at the smell, but he shook it off. This could only mean one thing. His heart broke at the thought of it.

"Ms. Higurashi…what…what happened to Kagome?" he managed to choke out. "Where is Kagome? Is she all right?" The longer she took to answer, the more the bells went off inside of his head.

Kagome's mother finally managed to shake her head. This simple, yet negative gesture made Inuyasha want to cry in frustration. "What happened to her?" he practically demanded.

"She was…attacked, Inuyasha. They beat her. I called…the cops…two days ago." She sobbed out. "They said she had to be missing for twenty-four hours before they could do anything…but I didn't even have to call them back." She gasped for breath. "They found her this morning, unconscious in an alley…" her voice broke again as her shoulders racked with sobs. "It was only a mile from the shrine! If we had only…"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. He'd heard the words 'beat' and 'unconscious'. He placed a hand on Kagome's mother's shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Is she…she's not…?" he couldn't find the words. All he could think about was what had happened earlier that day with Sango and Miroku.

**It was a feeling  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone**

_"You're calling Kagome your jewel detector, Inuyasha. You would think by now that you would think a little higher of her. We all know she thinks rather highly of you…" Miroku blurted, quickly covering his mouth as though he had divulged some sort of secret Inuyasha was not supposed to know about._

_Inuyasha found that he could not stop the look of confusion that appeared on his face. "I don't mean to do that…" he whispered. "I know it makes her angry…but sometimes, it just comes out that way. Do you really think it…?" _

_"Hurts her feelings?" Sango finished for him. "Of course it does, Inuyasha. You act as though she has no other worth to you than to find you the shards of the sacred jewel. We all know that can't be true, but you certainly make it seem that way…a lot."_

Their words stung…,more so because of the truth behind them than for any other reason Inuyasha could think of. And look what happened because of it. Maybe Sango had been right about him…?

"_Don't give us that crap, Inuyasha…" Sango snapped. "Five seconds ago, all you were worried about was that Kagome was late and you couldn't go hunting for jewel shards. You're not even worried about her, are you? You can be such a jerk, you jerk…" With that, Sango stood and stomped away._

He shook the images from his head, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Where is she?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome's mother was suddenly silent. "Inuyasha…I don't think they will let any man near her in the state that she's in. She doesn't even want to see gramps and Souta…" she admitted.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I am going to go see her one way or another, Ms. Higurashi. It will just take me a lot longer if I have to sniff her out on my own…" he explained. "I have to see her. I have to make sure that…that she is all right…" he stammered.

After a moment of silence, Kagome's mother finally relented. "Come on, Inuyasha…I'll drive you."

"Drive?" Inuyasha repeated.

She nodded. "Yes. Drive. To the hospital. To see Kagome." She smirked, her temper short for obvious reasons.

The hanyou flattened his ears to his head, but followed the woman out the door without another word.

Inuyasha stared out the window the entire way to the hospital. If ever there was a time that he deserved a good ass-kicking, he thought it would be now. In fact, if it was entirely possible to beat the living stuffing out of _himself_, Inuyasha would be dishing out the punches right now…

"I am such an idiot…" he frowned.

Kagome's mother coughed. "Why on earth would you say something like that? This isn't your fault, Inuyasha. The police said Kagome was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Her face darkened in thought. "Why would you think something like that about yourself?" she asked again a moment later, trying to sound as though she was in a slightly better mood than she was in.

"I…I…it's…really complicated. I just…I have to see Kagome first…" he answered honestly. "I need to know that she will be okay…"

**You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do**

Inuyasha cleared his throat unintentionally as he felt a blush of both embarrassment and anger rise to his cheeks. On some level, he blamed this on himself. He knew how he felt, but he had just let her go…

He stopped. _Knew how he felt? _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother called out to him. "I know that look. Kagome's father…" she quieted once more at this obviously dark memory, "he used to give me that look…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha nearly snapped at her.

She sighed deeply. "I know the feeling, Inuyasha. No matter how much you love her…how much you think it's your fault, or…" she swallowed a lump in her throat, "or how much you wish you could somehow just take her place…everything has a reason. And none of this is your fault."

"Love her?" he whispered. He was dumbfounded. It had never occurred to him that he, Inuyasha, actually _loved_ the miko from the future. Although…it did make perfect sense, once he thought about it…

**Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's ears drooped beneath his hat when he saw the condition that she was in. Battered and bruised, it looked as though she had not had the means to fight back against her attackers. He saw the black and blue color of her bruises, some even in the shape of hands or fingers, and he wanted to cry…and rip someone in half at the same time.

"Kagome…" he whispered hoarsely, cautiously approaching her bed. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep, but he took her hand anyway and began to talk as though she was awake and listening.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I should have come earlier. I didn't know. I wasn't even thinking. Until Sango and Miroku said something, I didn't…I didn't realize…how much you meant…and when I came here, and your mom said you'd been hurt…I thought I was going to crack. I don't think I would be able to handle it if you'd died Kagome. Please, be all right. For me…because…I need you to be all right. I need you to stay with me…I need to have you in my life, Kagome…"

**Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah**

Inuyasha gasped in surprise when she squeezed his hand.

"You can hear me?" he smiled, grateful. Another squeeze of his hand. Inuyasha's smile widened as Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha…you…idiot…" she gasped as she tried to talk to him. "I'm not…going anywhere…"

He sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. The way I treated you made you want to stay away, but I…I didn't mean any of it. I think of you as so much more than a shard detector. Sango…Miroku…your mom…they all helped me realize it…"

She nodded. "I know, Inuyasha…" she breathed heavily. She laughed slightly, although it seemed to cause her pain. "I think you're going soft on me…" she whispered.

**You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have**

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I ain't soft…"

"Or so…you think…" Kagome coughed. She squeezed his hand tightly, her eyes slamming shut in pain.

Inuyasha's look quickly became a serious one. "Kagome…who did this to you?" he asked her, the anger at her condition evident in his voice. "Who hurt you like this? Do you know who it was? Because if you did…"

Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "No, Inuyasha. Don't. Don't go anywhere. Please just stay here with me…" she pleaded. "I _need_ you to stay with me."

Inuyasha brushed a clawed hand gently across her cheek, catching several tears that had started to zigzag their way down her face. After a moment, he smiled.

"I'll stay here, Kagome. For you…" he promised.

**And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love**

_"You're calling Kagome your jewel detector, Inuyasha. You would think by now that you would think a little higher of her. We all know she thinks rather highly of you…" Miroku blurted, quickly covering his mouth as though he had divulged some sort of secret Inuyasha was not supposed to know about._

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha whispered to her. Miroku's words kept echoing through his head…he had to tell her…

"Hmm?" Kagome had her eyes closed. The look of pain was gone for now. There was only contentment. Inuyasha could hear her deep breathing. She was moments away from falling asleep.

Inuyasha gulped down the second lump he'd had in his throat that day as he looked down at her. "Kagome…I think…I think that I might…" he paused, looking for the right words, and finally decided just to say what everyone else, except the two of them, had noticed. "I think I love you, Kagome…" He spilled. He looked away quickly, half expecting her eyes to shoot open and for her to make him leave the room. He waited…

He felt as though he was holding his breath. He was. He was holding it…and just waiting for her to say something. Anything…

**You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you**

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome sighed in her sleep, bringing his hand once more to her cheek, and kissing it lightly. "Always have…" she whispered lowly.

"Always have?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Mmm hmm…" Kagome yawned, moving slightly and causing a slight shiver of pain to shoot down her side. She groaned. "Always have loved you…" she finished, cuddling his hand close to her as she slept.

Inuyasha sat dumbfounded by her words.

**And I don't know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend**

"She'll make a full recovery, Ms. Higurashi," the doctor whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl in the next room. "She's going to be just fine."

Kagome's mother smiled, placing a hand on her father-in-law's shoulder. "I think they both will…" she predicted.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **I know. Ah, the fluffiness. But…I couldn't help myself…and as this _is_ my 'meant to be' miniseries, I do think a little bit of fluff is in order! Anyway, the next one will be out soon! Please review and let me know what you think! And to reiterate: this one-shot is not chronologically related to the other one in this series. The only thing that is the same in this series is the theme of the Inuyasha/Kagome romance. :D


End file.
